


The SOUP!

by J65



Category: Gordon Ramsay - Fandom
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Smut, Soup, burned - Freeform, gordon - Freeform, ramsay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J65/pseuds/J65
Summary: Gordon and the Reader burn soup because they get distracted.
Relationships: Gordon Ramsay/Reader
Kudos: 23





	The SOUP!

You had signed up for Gordon Ramsay's campaign, to get women back in the kitchen, where he would come round to your house and help you cook. You basically lived on instant noodles and microwave meals, so you definitely needed help.

He was due to come round later today, and you had had a massive crush on him ever since you had started watching his shows a few years ago. You were really excited because you had wanted to meet him for ages, and respected him.

You sat on your computer looking at pictures of him on the google search, while waiting nervously for him to arrive.

———————————————————————————————————————-

He finally arrived and you opened the door for him, and he greeted you with a handshake. It took you almost all your will to prevent yourself from wrapping your arms around him and giving a massive hug, you loved him that much.

You also needed to calm the heck down, as you were fangirling a lot, and almost couldn't control it. You took a few deep breaths and lead Gordon to the kitchen, where he told you to get an unused saucepan out of the cupboard and gave you some ingredients to make your soup with.

He started directing you as you stared at him. God you loved his eyes and his hair. You smiled to yourself as you carried on working. It got to the point where you had to cut up some vegetables, and he showed you how to do it.

The tomatoes were really hard to cut so you couldn't do it. he stood behind you and carefully guided your hands on what to do. Oh. God. He was a little too close. His chest was flush against your back and he was so warm...

You tried to concentrate on sliding the knife against the tomato just right. You felt a tingling between your legs and you only just resisted the urge to grind your hips into his crotch.

You were getting really hot and bothered and you almost couldn't handle it, but you had to do it. For Gordon. You shoved your mind away from the gutter and... and... you couldn't do it. You were almost dripping by this time and you had to get some relief. You ground your hips into him a tiny bit, thinking he wouldn't notice. You were wrong.

"What was that?" he asked cheekily.   
"Um... nothing Da-Chef." you said, blushing. You almost called him Daddy. For god's sake! You needed to get yourself under control.   
"I don't think it was nothing. You must be horny." he whispered into your ear, sending shivers down your spine. "And you almost called me Daddy."

Your face burned as your cheeks filled with blood. Luckily Gordon couldn't see, as he was still stood behind you. But you definitely wanted this. "You got me." you said as you pushed your hips back into him and moved them even harder than before. This time you felt a bigger bulge and heard Gordon moan behind you. Because you wanted this, you carried on grinding. He then he grabbed you and bent you over the kitchen counter. He told you to wait for a bit, finished up chopping up the rest of the vegetables, then put them in a pan with the stock and boiling water. He then set it to simmer.

He walked back over to you and unbuttoned your pants, then pulled them down and slid his hand between your legs to palm at your wetness. He teased your slit with his fingers, you letting out a moan as he pressed down harder, a louder moan coming out of you. He removed his fingers, earning a whine from you. He grinned as he pulled you pants down and observed your dripping pussy.

He rubbed your clit, before sliding his fingers in, making you moan at his movements. He rubbed against your sensitive spot and you moaned even louder. He started to slide his fingers in and out with a slow rhythm, and you moaned in response.

You felt him getting faster and you felt yourself getting closer. "Oh Chef, I'm so close!" you moaned, Gordon speeding up in response. You were right on the edge, and the last thrust pushed you over the edge. You came, shouting Gordon's name, then he pulled his fingers out and put them in your mouth. You sucked on them lovingly, him taking his fingers out not long after.

You practically collapsed onto the floor but managed to muster the strength to get up on to your knees. You unbuttoned and unzipped his pants then pulled his dick out. You wrapped your lips around it and began to suck, him thrusting in time with your motions. Every thrust earned you a moan, so you went faster in order to make the Chef moan louder.

You could tell he was getting closer, as his moans were getting slightly higher in pitch each time he thrusted, and with one last thrust he cane down your throat. You greedily swallowed it, making sure to get every last drop.

He pulled out of your mouth, you both panting heavily as you stood up, kissing him passionately, you moaning into the kiss.

After he regained some of his energy, he carried you upstairs and put you on the bed, your legs hanging off the edge. He positioned himself over you, you getting a perfect view of his handsome face.

He leaned down and kissed you as he entered you, a moan escaping from your mouth as soon as he did this. He started thrusting and you moaned even louder when he started speeding up.

He started growling as he picked up speed, you moaning as he growled as he got faster and faster, then both getting closer and closer. You moaned his name as you came, but he wasn't done yet.

He kept thrusting, getting even faster as you felt your orgasm building up once more. You were already so tired and you didn't think you could do this again, but you were wrong. He moaned your name, cumming inside you as you came once more.

He pulled out of you, you both panting. You giggled as he kissed you and you rolled over to make room for him on the bed. He lay down next to you, but then the smoke alarm went off. "Shit! The soup!" he cried as he ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs to take the soup off the heat.


End file.
